Marcus Fox
.jpg | portrayer = | years = 2004– | first = June 1, 2004 | last = | family = Kiriakis/Newman | alias = Marcus Xavier Marcus Kiriakis | birthname = Marcus Barnes | born = | birthplace = , | died = | deathplace = | occupation = CEO, Producer, songwriter | employer = SoundBurst Records | residence = Forrester Estate Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Delia Zane (2009) Jordan Snyder (2011–13) Tiffany Carver (2015–) | romances = Erin Jennings Jasmine Porter (2004–05) Bianca Wolfe (2006–07) Roxanne Cooper (2007–09) | mother = Whitney Newman | father = Cyrus Kiriakis | stepfather = Steven Barnes (1986–90) | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = Zaire Lyon | daughters = Avery Lyon | grandchildren = | nephews = | nieces = | grandfathers = Xavier Newman | grandmothers = Katheryn Forrester | uncles = Tucker Jones | aunts = Amelia Blaine | cousins = Sterling Forrester III Drew Grayson Charity Robinson Katie Thompson | relatives = Stephen Newman Chris Newman Wyatt Newman Stephanie Newman Ashlee Newman }} Marcus Xavier Newman (né Barnes) Backstory Abandoned in the hospital shortly after birth, Marcus Lyon was born Dwight Walker on February 7, 1986, in Jericho City and his adopted by a loving foster family soon after. However, Dwight's foster father walks out on his wife because he isn't interested in raising children. While Dwight doesn't notice, his foster mother turns to drugs to cope with losing her husband. When Dwight is six years old, his foster mother passes away from a drug overdose and the boy is sent to live in a group home. Growing up a skinny awkward kid, Dwight always gets picked on. To overcome his bullies, Dwight imagines himself as a lion. Dwight is drawn to the drug dealers the stay on the corners in his neighborhood because he sees them with money. When Dwight is 12 years old, he starts selling drugs for his foster mother's former drug dealer. In school, Dwight develops a passion for writing and starts writing poetry which eventually evolves into songwriting. When Dwight is 14, one of the women working at the group home discovers Dwight has been selling drugs and she blackmails him into having sex with her in exchange for her silence. It isn't long before Dwight also starts giving her drugs too. He realizes that if she is high, she is too preoccupied to force herself on him. Dwight enters several poetry and songwriting contest in high school and one of them helps him a scholarship to a prestigious boarding school for musically inclined kids at the age of 16. While in the school, Dwight excels in playing the piano and the guitar. He also starts writing songs professionally and has several songs hit the Billboard Top singles charts. While in boarding school, his money is locked away in a trust fund for him until he turns 18. Storylines In the summer of 2004, Marcus Lyon is introduced as a young intern at Harmony Records. Marcus's reputation precedes him and he attracts the attention of Harmony executive Nicholas Grayson who wants to hire Marcus as an in-house songwriter. However, Marcus isn't interested because he has recently set up his own publishing company and wants to maintain the rights to all of his music. Marcus makes an impression on Nick's niece and young artist, Jasmine Porter and they soon begin dating much to the dismay of her mother, retired Pop/R&B star Vivian. Viv fears Marcus will corrupt her daughter and appears to be right when Jasmine suddenly announces that she does not want to be a Gospel singer and instead wants to be a model. Marcus admits that he encouraged Jasmine to come clean because he saw that she wasn't really interested in the music. Jasmine's godmother Whitney Newman thanks Marcus for pushing Jasmine to be honest knowing Vivian wouldn't have it any other way. In September 2004, Marcus enrolls in Jericho City University as a music business major. Vivian who works as an adviser at the college softens toward Marcus when she hears some of his songs and tries to convince him to come to Harmony but he refuses. Feeling as if he does't fit in living in the dorms, Marcus leases a beach house just outside of town and fixes it up. However, in November 2004, Whitney and Colby come by to take a look at the construction progress and one of the rails on the patio collapses sending Whitney plunging into the freezing water below. Whitney's distraught husband, Eric Zane launches a multi-million dollar lawsuit against Marcus. Fortunately, for Marcus, the judge dismisses the case. Throughout 2005, Marcus and Jasmine grow closer but he is hesitant about making their relationship sexual. Meanwhile, Jasmine throws herself into work often leaving town for long periods of time. In the summer of 2005, Marcus bumps into his former high school girlfriend Erin Jennings and invites Erin and her husband Chase Stewart out on a double date. Erin and Chase have a son -- Zaire. Marcus takes a liking to Zaire and Erin offers to make him Zaire's honorary "godfather." Jasmine is envious of Marcus's connection with Erin and accuses him of still being in love with Erin. Marcus denies it but Jasmine dumps him right before Thanksgiving feeling as if she can't trust him. In 2006, Chase asks Marcus to keep his distance from Erin and Zaire feeling as if they are spending too much time together. Marcus reluctantly agrees as he believes his bond with Erin will ruin his new relationship with Bianca Wolfe. In May 2006, Erin invites Marcus to a secret dinner where she confesses that she still loves him and isn't happy in her marriage. While Marcus doesn't feel the same way she does, he advises her to get out of the marriage if she isn't happy. He even helps her contact a divorce attorney. Bianca is quite suspicious of their relationship feeling as if they are too close to just be friends. Marcus assures Bianca that he is not interested in Erin anymore. To reassure Bianca of how committed he is to their relationship, Marcus invites her to move in with him. In July 2006, while on a date with Bianca, Marcus discovers that Bianca has been intercepting Erin's calls and he is furious. Marcus ends the date early and ends up at a bar where he finds Erin sloppy drunk. She kisses him and he pushes her off long enough long enough to pay her tab and take her to his car. Marcus drives her home and as he helps her up to her apartment, Marcus notices a bruise on her face -- being covered by makeup which smeared in the back of his car. Fearing Chase is responsible and knowing he will come home, Marcus spends the night on her couch and he confronts Erin the next day. She explains that it was an accident and she hit her head but Marcus doesn't believe. She demands that he leave before Chase and Zaire return home and Marcus begs her to call the cops. She promises him it was just an accident. When he continues pressuring her, she threatens to call security and he reluctantly leaves. Marcus and Bianca reconcile after she apologizes for intercepting Erin's phone calls and he apologizes for being so involved in her life. In November 2006, Erin shows up Marcus's doorstep covered in bruises and blood. He and Bianca immediately rush Erin to the hospital where they call the police to report Chase. Chase is arrested and for domestic violence but is released on bail thanks to his family's money and power. Because Erin is too afraid to go back to the apartment, Marcus goes to pick up some of her belongings and he confronts Chase and they get into a fight. Marcus is furious when Erin announces that she and Chase have reconciled and will be going to couple's therapy. Marcus begs her to reconsider and Bianca demands that he mind his business. Marcus is shocked when Erin is discovered strangled to death on the roof of her apartment building -- the latest victim of a local serial killer. Marcus believes Chase is responsible but Chase has an alibi and he later leaves town with Zaire. References External links Category:Characters introduced in 2004 Category:1986 births Category:Kiriakis family Category:Newman family Category:Vanderbilt family Category:Summers family